pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:D/Mo VoS IDS Farmer
The Silent IDS Soloer makes use of the over-time enchantments of the dervish, and uses Vow of Silence to protect against Ice Imps, which are farmed for Icy Dragon Swords. Attributes and Skills prof=Dervish/Monk Scythe_Mastery=11+2 Mysticism=6+1+1 Earth_Prayers=8 Wind_Prayers=10 ConvictionSweepVictory of SilenceRegenerationSpiritAm UnstoppableHaste/build Equipment * Windwalker's equipment, with the best vigor you can afford. * Scythe of Enchanting (a Zealous Mod helps). (Droknar's Reaper, Scythe of Corruption, Asterius' Scythe etc.) * A staff of enchanting for running, with +15 energy. (Kepkhet's Refuge, Galigords Stone Staff) Usage The Run * From Granite Citadel, run through Tasca's Demise, to Mineral Springs. * Use Balthazar's Spirit, Mystic Regeneration and Vow of Silence (in that order), followed by Enchanted Haste to run through most Areas. The only catch in Tasca's is the end-group of Stone Summit and Avicara, luckily there's a res shrine, enabling you to enter the portal soon. *You can opt for the northern path or southern path to run to the Ice Cave, the southern is shorter, but features tighter mobs and Tundra Giants (remember I Am Unstoppable). *Vow of Silence is not strictly required in this area, however, Hyl Thunderwing, who sometimes spawns, has Iron Mist, so be wary! Avicara Guile also has Strip Enchantment, making it important to recast your cover enchantments. The Fight *When near the cave (pic), make sure there are no Avicara mobs, as they can easily kill you, if there are some, run into the Cave with enchantments up and lure the Imps inside. *Start by casting Mystic regen and then VoS and aggro the nearest group. You should use 1 mystic regen every 2 VoS. Keep your health higher than theirs with Victorious Sweep. *Switch to your Scythe and recast whenever possible, do not try to cast more than 2 at a time, as Imps sometimes can get a spell off. *Your 'of Enchanting' mod makes VoS last 9.6 seconds, so you should be covered almost all of the time. *Spam your attacks on the Imps, and they'll fall quick, mind your energy! * The Ice beast is a dangerous foe, it cannot be killed with your attacks, and the Azure Shadow spawns it produces can end your run, The Azure Shadows have Signet of Judgment which can knock you down, Use IAU and your speed boost to run past them and break aggro. Try to avoid the tight part, as the Ice Beast has Frozen Burst. VoS will NOT protect you from Frozen Burst as FB is an AoE skill. It hits the area not the target. *Your Reward Counters * Lag can drive mobs before you and body block you (rubberband). * Recasting your enchantments too much will enable Imps to cast some hindering spells, in the worst case, they will all use Ice Spear, and kill you. *The trolls have a nasty habit of d-chopping you, so take them out first and watch out! *The Siege ice golems should not give you any trouble unless your VoS drops, then watch out for their Deep freeze + Ice Imps Maelstrom. Video *Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlJfpS8e370 *Part 2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjD1hveJq4A D/Mo Silent IDS Solo